


the tenga eggs happened to be 69% off when i bought this gorb

by eggplantalong



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Dubious Consent, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, magical onahole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggplantalong/pseuds/eggplantalong
Summary: Akechi wakes up to cum on his face, and a ghost molesting him in his home.Spoiler alert: the ghost is Akira. Kind of.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Other(s), Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 17
Kudos: 136





	the tenga eggs happened to be 69% off when i bought this gorb

**Author's Note:**

> additional warnings: akechi does not give his explicit consent in this fic, but he is very much into what's happening despite being in denial about it. there's also brief mention of a fantasy of a tentacle monster fucking him if that's not your thing.  
> featuring: a magical gorb onahole! ~~ngl this was the title in my drafts lol~~
> 
> this akechi is definitely a repressed horny person. maybe slightly ooc to your likings, but hey this is a PWP.  
> thanks to the wonderful gai for being my beta! <3
> 
> edit: i have learned people might not be familiar with the majestic gorb, [here's an image (link leads to personacentral.com)](https://personacentral.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/02/Lineup.jpg%22)

Akechi woke up that day with dry cum on his face.

Of course, he didn't know it was cum at first. He woke up to some hazy, crusty substance drying on his skin, and he was sure that he didn't do anything different from his usual skincare routine, so it was impossible for it to be some excess lotion that dried on his face.

Since it didn't seem like it was anything harmless— if it dried on his face overnight, it must be made from safe materials right?— in some stroke of stupid genius, he scraped a bit off it and put it on his mouth.

It was... the taste definitely reminded him of cum.

But the question is— How? Where? Who?! 

It couldn’t be _him_ to be the culprit— impossible. He has never heard of a case of someone… sleep masturbating, and Akechi wasn’t even the type to even start sleepwalking. And, if he _did_ do it in his sleep, there would definitely be evidence of that somewhere else and not just on his face. The pattern of the splatter definitely looked like it was as if someone came on him, horizontal stripes criss crossing his face and some even catching on his hair in an angle that was definitely impossible for himself to… aim.

And his doors and windows were secured enough that if some crazy stalker came in just to jack off to his face, he _would_ know.

He could neither make heads nor tails about this mystery, and frankly, he didn’t want to spend any more time thinking about _whatever the hell_ that was on his face. If he tried to investigate further (read: freak out more), he’d definitely be late for school— and by the time he reached the station, Akechi has managed to convince himself that whatever happened this morning was probably just some weird fever dream. And later in the day, he has completely forgotten about it, in between school, his work, his _other_ work, and trying to dig for more info on the elusive Phantom Thieves— specifically their leader.

But the next morning, the same thing happened.

And the next. And the day after that.

It didn’t happen _every day_ — but it happened often enough that for the whole week, Akechi was going crazy from this… perverted ghost. Who comes on his face.

Out of all the crazy supernatural things that has happened to him since obtaining his Personas, this perverted ghost was really the most bizarre thing he had ever come across. And it’s something he was not ready to believe at all, despite the clear evidence of it showing up on his face every now and again.

Akechi just about resigned himself to being a ghost’s favorite cum sock, but one night, without any warning, the horny ghost decided to do something else.

In the middle of the night, as he was catching up on his files for work, he felt the distinct sensation of— large hands, squeezing and pulling on the globes of his ass. Akechi wished he could just chalk it up to his ass falling numb from sitting for too long, but then, he feels that unmistakable tingle of something entering his hole.

The finger— which, Akechi deduced, was roughly the size of a thumb— prodded gently around his entrance, pushing the tip in and out, and it was all Akechi could do to move on from the sentence he had been reading over for what surely has been ten times already. 

It was just his imagination, right?

Surely there wasn't anything like a ghost perverted enough to try and finger him, right!?

But the torment continued on with the ghost growing bolder, Akechi increasingly losing his composure to the feeling of the fingers prodding inside him, stroking _that_ spot all over again. Try as he might to ignore it, the electric zings of pleasure kept building up and up, and it was only his damn pride that kept him from stroking the undeniable shape of his erection tenting his pants.

He felt so _close_ , he was surprised he could come just from having his ass fingered like this, but just when he felt himself tipping off the edge, the ghost suddenly—

Stopped.

And came over his face.

The wet feeling of having cum splashed on his face surprised him more than the tears of frustration staining his cheeks. But having been so aroused to this point and the shock of having an actual _ghost_ come all over his face overrode all common sense. With only the haze of frustrated lust burning through him— Akechi finished himself off in one, two strokes, coming all over his hand.

A distant thought floated to the forefront of his mind: _At least the ghost didn’t come all over my paperwork._

With weak legs from his orgasm, and the shock _maybe_ just now settling in, he marched himself to the bathroom to wash the cum off his face.

"That did not just happen," he says out loud to his bathroom mirror, his face finally cum-free. But the evidence was clear to him— or at least, he was sure he was lucid enough to tell that a ghost really did ejaculate all over his face. Or an invisible pervert did— if he could have the power to cause mental shutdowns in an alternate universe, who’s to say that there aren’t people out there who could turn invisible? Maybe there are _two_ ghosts, one jacking off on his face while the other one played with his ass?

He didn’t want to think of this any further, the fear— and maybe something else he really didn’t want to think too deeply on — starting to coil in his stomach.

Akechi laid in bed, wondering if the ghost would try anything again that night. But the ordeal tired him out in more ways than one, and Akechi fell into a deep sleep from both the mental and physical exhaustion he just experienced.

For the rest of the week, he was wound up, paranoid and fearful that the ghost would try something while he’s awake. So far the ghost only limited itself to doing something while Akechi was asleep, but doing something to him while he was still awake at night? Who’s to say the ghost wouldn’t do anything to him in the light of day?

All week he kept about his usual routine: going to class when he didn’t have work, and going to work when his bastard of a boss and father didn’t have anything for him to do. So far, he was thankful Shido hadn’t asked for him ever since the ghost had decided to haunt him and that the ghost didn’t actually try anything at all during the day. Each “session” only ever happened at night, where Akechi was fortunately (or unfortunately) free to… take care of his problem afterward.

It had gotten to a point where Akechi wondered how long it would be again before the ghost decided to try something new, now that he’s sick and tired of having his ass played with just fingers alone. But it was something he didn’t want to dwell on, and the thought was only ever allowed to visit the forefront of his mind when he’s basking in the post-orgasm haze of bliss.

Like the previous incidents, it wasn’t every night that the ghost tried anything. Akechi couldn’t find a pattern to the days where the ghost would do anything, but the usual time was around 8 to 9 in the evening. When nothing happened by 9 PM, Akechi felt it safe enough to do one of his assignments from Shido. 

It was an easy enough job, the two shadows having only been in the upper levels of Mementos. But because he had no means of transport, he had only enough time to make it to the second to the last train that would take him back to his apartment.

As it was fairly late, there weren’t enough people in the train car, so he had space to sit down. He settled in, opening his phone to catch up on his emails and maybe post something in his blog when the ghost struck.

 _Here? Of all times?_ he desperately thought.

The ghost wasted no time inserting its fingers into Akechi’s ass, immediately pressing in on _that_ spot. The shock of pleasure jolted Akechi, and it was only through some (hopefully) convincing act that he pretended to stretch and yawn, then, surreptitiously, placing his briefcase on his lap, and leaning over it, pretending to sleep.

In the safety of the barrier of his arms and briefcase, he bit his lower lip trying to keep himself from letting out moans as the ghost did its thing.

He could handle this. The ghost never lasted molesting him long enough that Akechi wouldn’t have trouble trying to will his erection down before he reached his station.

But Akechi was never that lucky.

The fingers pulled out of him, and Akechi leaned more closely to his arm, preparing to wipe away the cum from his face, but instead, the ghost decided that today was the day it’d try to put its cock inside Akechi.

Akechi couldn’t help the low moan that escaped him from the surprisingly thick heat inside him, slowly sheathing itself inside his ass.

This was different— the fingers were thin and only ever pressed on his prostate, but this thick ghost cock inside of him filled him up completely that if he wasn’t pretending to be asleep inside this (thankfully almost empty) train car, he would’ve taken out of his cock and freed it from the confines of his pants.

The ghost’s thick cock didn’t take long before it started pistoning in and out of him, the hot length hitting his prostate every time that Akechi bit furiously at his thumb to try and contain the feeling of pleasure overflooding him.

He heard the recorded announcement of the next station’s name; it was his stop but the ghost wasn’t finished with him yet, its cock now languidly thrusting inside him.

Akechi doesn’t know if it would work, but he squeezed his ass tight when the ghost’s cock was fully sheathed inside him, clenching around that cock and hoping it would finish soon. And— he couldn’t resist the temptation to discreetly put his hand over his erection, palming himself through his clothes.

It was just at that moment when the train slowed down that he felt the ghost cum inside him, thick hot sperm coating his walls, and before he knew it, he too was coming, clenching around that ghost cock that was somehow still inside him plugging the cum. He cried out when he came, the sound masked by the ringing of the opening train doors.

It was still loud enough that he was sure the people nearby must’ve heard something, but before anyone could look at him for too long, Akechi stood up and ran on his shaky legs all the way to the station’s bathroom.

* * *

"Akechi..!"

Akira groaned into his customized tenga egg, inserted inside the cute detective prince merch he saw in a discount bin.

The gorb looked a bit enlarged, with its tiny body shaped around what it could cover of his thick cock, but with the way he played with it over the past weeks, cumming over its face imagining Akechi, and modifying it so he could put the egg inside and pretend he's fucking the real one... It wasn't so weird to see at all.

He took the egg out and placed it in a waste bag before chucking it into the bin. Then, with his now cleaned hands, he put a finger inside of the gorb, making sure that no cum or the lube for the egg spilled onto its insides. He imagined he'd have to do this too once he got the real Akechi inside his bed— imagining himself swirling all that cum he left inside that fat sexy ass, teasing Akechi again until he begged Akira to stop even if it was obvious he was growing hard despite the overstimulation.

If he’s also imagining the gorb tightening around his fingers… or his cock as he fucked the egg inside of it... Well. Akira's imagination has taken him far these past few weeks with his new toy. It was nothing to be worried about.

**Author's Note:**

> i plead guilty, your honor


End file.
